A Hebrew and a Egyptian
by Jedi Knight15
Summary: When Miriam first saw Rameses, she starts to fall in love with him. When Rameses first saw Miriam, he starts to fall in love with her. This love story starts out with a Hebrew and a Egyptian. Rated T contains content not suitable for children. 13 years of age.
1. Chapter 1: My love is a Egyptian

**Egypt.**

**Miriam's POV (Point Of View.)**

Miriam: Hello. My name is Miriam. I'm a Hebrew slave. Since Moses left Egypt, I was hoping he would come back and free us all. I was just doing the work, like Pharaoh told us to do. I was so tired I fainted. Then a egyptian came and whipped me. I groaned in pain. He was going to whip me again, but all of a sudden a voice came out of nowhere.

Rameses: "Hey! Stop it!"

Egyptian Guard: "Sorry, my king. But just like you said. Whoever faints or falls to the ground in tiredness they must be whipped."

Rameses: "Yes, I did said that. But this woman doesn't deserved to be whipped. Now go do some work for yourself!"

Egyptian Guard: "Yes sir."

Rameses: "Are you alright?"

Miriam: When I first looked into his eyes he took my breath away. "Yes. I'm okay. But shouldn't you be mad or angry with me?"

Rameses: "No. Why would I do that? You're too beautiful to be mad and angry at."

Miriam: "Thank you. But I don't know your name. What is it?"

Rameses: "It's Rameses the second. Yours?"

Miriam: "It's Miriam."

Rameses: "What a beautiful name...for a Hebrew like you."

Miriam: "Well...I should be getting back to work now."

Rameses: "No. You should take a break."

Miriam: "R- Really?"

Rameses: "Yes. But the rest will still work though. Shall I take you to my palace?"

Miriam: He was being nice to me as I didn't expect this to happen. So I took his invitation."Yes Of course, I'll come."

**Rameses's POV (Point Of View.)**

Rameses: Miriam was so beautiful when I first laid my eyes on her. I didn't want her to be exhausted with the hard work so I took her into my Palace. "Well. This is my Palace."

Miriam: "It's so...amazing."

Rameses: Then Hotep and Huy were shocked, seeing a Pharaoh with a Hebrew slave.

Hotep: "Sir! Uh...why is this Hebrew with you?"

Huy: "Yeah, she should be with the others working."

Rameses: Then I spoked. "Enough! She's here because I wanted her here. I didn't want her to be exhausted with the hard work she was doing, so I brought her here. Now leave us."

Hotep: "But..sir."

Rameses: "GET OUT!"

Hoptep and Huy: "Okay, okay, yes sir.

Rameses: Then they lefted.

Miriam: "Wow. You really have a reason to get angry."

Rameses: "Yeah. I get this angry when they don't listen to a order I command them to do."

Miriam: "Huh."

Rameses: "Shall I give you water?"

Miriam: "Yes. Please."

**Miriam's POV (Point Of View.)**

Miriam: Rameses invited me to his palace for comfort. He seems really nice. I didn't expect him to be this nice to me. Nice to a girl. I wonder if I'm falling in love with him. He then came back with some water I asked for.

Rameses: "Here you go. A glass of water."

Miriam: "Thank you Rameses." When I took a sip of the water it felt so pure, so clear, it was right for me.

Miriam: "Thank you."

Rameses: "You're welcome...Miriam."

**Rameses's POV (Point Of View.)**

Rameses: As I gave her water I felt like I was really a helpful person. She deserves my comfort, she deserves my kindness, she deserves everything from me. But...am I falling in love with her?


	2. Chapter 2: Rameses's Comfort & Kindness

_**Miriam's POV (Point Of View.)**_

Miriam: Since he invited me to his Palace, I feel safe. Like I was stranded in the middle of the desert. Rameses is giving me comfort and kindness. Rameses, I thank you for bringing me here for comfort.

Rameses: Your welcome Miriam. Hey, uh...you...wanna see my room?

Miriam: Okay. So he was leading me to his room, but I didn't know what it looked like. We finally got there and there was a double door. Meaning two doors that would open at the same time. When he opened them, I was in surprise. My eyes went wide. There were candles all over the place. There were red rose petals on his bed. Shaped in a heart. It was so beautiful. There was also a bowl of fruit on the bed too.

Rameses: Do you like it Miriam?

Miriam: Like it?...I love it! All of this is just so...beautiful!

Rameses: I knew you would love it. Come. To the bed we shall go.

Miriam: He then took my hand into his and led me to the bed. The bed was so soft, I never bothered to get out of it. He then took a grape, circled it around my lips, while my eyes were closed, then it was fully in my mouth. He then took a strawberry and repeated the process again. Circling it around my lips, while my eyes were closed, then it was fully in my mouth again.

Rameses: Are you enjoying my hospitality Miriam?

Miriam: Yes. I really am enjoying it.

Rameses: Good. Good.

**Rameses's POV (Point Of View.) **

Rameses: Miriam was enjoying my hospitality like I hope she would. After I fed her those two fruits. The grape and the strawberry. She really caught my attention. I wanted to do something that would be a little fun for her. Something like this.

Rameses: Hey Miriam.

Miriam: Yeah?

Rameses: You wanna play a little game?

Miriam: Like what?

Rameses: I grabbed a bowl of chocolate and put it in front of us. Then here's the other part of the game. I dipped my hole hand into the bowl and took it out. Would you mind getting rid of all this please?

Miriam: Why yes...indeed I will.

Rameses: Then she grab hold of my hand, closed her eyes and took my hole hand in her mouth. I groan in pleasure because of this. I was lucky to be with this woman. Then she was finished and let go of my hand.

Miriam: Mmmmmm. That was...delicious Rameses.

Rameses: Hmm. I'm glad you liked that. Now let's do something different. Lay down with your head on the pillow please.

**Miriam's POV (Point Of View.)**

Miriam: So he told me to lay down with my head on the pillow. He then grab hold of my left foot and poured chocolate on it. It kinda tickled a little, but it was over. He then reached to my left foot, closed his eyes and started to lick my foot clean. I moaned and groaned in pleasure because of this process he was doing to me. I didn't know how long it was going to last but I didn't cared. I laid down in relaxation while he was continuing the process. After the last liquid of chocolate disappeared out of my foot, he breathed in relief.

Miriam: Oh my God. Rameses, that was really...just...wow.

Rameses: *Pant* Yeah. It was.

Miriam: Oh man. It's a little hot in here.

Rameses: !...Hmmm...I think I can help you with that.

Miriam: How?

Rameses: Why don't you...unclothe yourself?

Miriam: !...W- What?

Rameses: Miriam, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm not like that at all.

Miriam: But...I'm not comfortable undressing myself.

Rameses: Miriam...it's okay. You can do it. We are the only ones in this room. Do it for me.

Miriam: ...O- Okay.

_**Rameses's POV (Point Of View.)**_

Rameses: She then starts to unclothe herself. When she was done, I started to look at her in amazement. She looked so perfect. So beautiful. When she looked at me, her eyes were in fear. Because she thinks that I was gonna harm her, but I told her that I wasn't going to hurt her. Miriam. Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. There's no reason for you to be afraid of me.

Miriam: I'm sorry...I'm just so nervous.

Rameses: Nervous? You shouldn't be nervous Miriam. You are a gift from God, and I know that.

Miriam: That's really nice of you Rameses.

Rameses: Yes...I know. Then I moved my lips to hers and we kissed. She never done this before, but luckily she is with someone who is not rough on women. I don't like that at all! It's unacceptable. It's not right. So we continued the kiss, then I heard her whimpered, and while we were kissing, a tear came out of her eyes and started to fall down to her cheek. So then I stopped and looked at her in worry. Are you okay Miriam?

Miriam: I...I'm sorry...I can't help it.

Rameses: Miriam, look, am I yelling?- Miriam: No.- Rameses: Am I whipping you, like what my egyptians do?- Miriam: No.- Rameses: Am I doing anything that involves harming you?- Miriam: No. Rameses: Then stop it. Okay? It's okay. It's okay. Why don't we head to the covers, huh? Would that make you feel better?

Miriam: Yes. I would feel comfortable there.

Rameses: Then let's go.

_**Miriam's POV (Point Of View.)** _

Miriam: He began taking me to the covers of the bed so I would feel comfortable. He let me get into the covers first, then he got in second. I felt so comfortable in the bed. Like I said; I never bothered getting out of it. But then I felt cold I was shivering. Then Rameses asked me; Are you cold? I responded; Yes. I am cold. I need more comfort. He then got a idea. He told me; Hold on. He got out of bed, removed he pants, but left his underwear on, and including his Pharaoh crown. Then he came back to the bed, and started to get closer to me, when he did that, I could feel his warm body next to me. He was on the left side of the bed, and I was on the right side of the bed. Then in amazement I was like; *Gasp*...Rameses...y- your body...it's...so...warm. He then responded to me; Yeah...you said you were cold so I thought my body would provide you with warmth. Then I felt tired. Rameses. He responded; Yeah? Then I responded; I'm...so...tired. He responded; Then sleep, my beautiful one. It has been a long day for the both of us. Then we both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Moses's Point Of View

_**Moses's POV (Point Of View.)**_

Moses: Hello. My name is Moses. Now let's get to my point of view. So I ran away from Egypt, after I accidentally killed a egyptian. I was wandering around the desert for so long. I was so tired. But I kept my strength. Then I tripped on a sharp edge of a rock, I groaned in pain. After that I took everything off of me, except the ring that Rameses gave me. I didn't know why he gave it to me but I kept it on. Then a cloud of sand came infront of me and buried me. Luckily a camel grabbed my hair and pulled me out. It hurted a lot too. It walked away so I followed it. It took me to a village, and I was accepted to stay. I was glad. I also married Tzipporah. In the morning, I went outside to herd the sheeps. They all were fine, but that's when an other sheep was walking somewhere else, so I followed it. It was faster than me, but as I was following it, there was a glowing light. It was a burning bush. It was God calling my name, "Moses." He told me that he wanted me to go to Egypt and free the Hebrew slaves. So I accepted God's request and went back to Egypt to free the Hebrew slaves.


	4. Chapter 4: Moses's Big Surprise

_**Moses's POV (Point Of View.)**_

Moses: So me and Tzipporah were riding on the camel and was heading straight to Egypt. When we got there, the egyptians escorted us to Rameses. When we were there, I was in shocked.

Moses: Rameses? Miriam?!

Rameses: Moses. What a big surprise.

Moses: Miriam.

Miriam: Moses.

Rameses: So. Moses. Are you surprised of what you see before your eyes?

Moses: ...Yes. What is my sister doing with you?

Rameses: I gaved her comfort and kindness.

Moses: ...Okay then. But why are you with her?

Rameses: Does it matter Moses?

Moses: ANSWER ME!

Miriam: Moses, stop. He...he...loves me. And I love him.

Moses: You can't be serious.

Miriam: I am.

Rameses: Moses, is there a reason why you're here?

Moses: Yes there is. God has came to me.

Rameses: The God you all worship?

Moses: Yes. He commands that you let his people go!

_**Rameses's POV (Point of View.)**_

Rameses: So when Moses was telling me that God commands me to let his people go...I started to have a talk with Moses. Hey Moses. Why don't you and I have a talk huh?

Moses: ...Okay Rameses.

Rameses: You wait out here okay?

Miriam: Okay.

Then we both kissed. After that, me and Moses started the talk.

Rameses: Moses...you're in luck today. Moses was confused after I said that to him.

Moses: Luck?...what do you mean?

Then I gave him the good news.

Rameses: You and your people have my permission to go.

Moses: W-Wow...thanks. But why are you doing this so easily?

Rameses: Well Moses, I'll tell you why. No one matters to me, but Miriam. She's the most wonderful thing I have in my life now.

Moses: ...Is it true, you and Miriam love each other?

Rameses: ...Yes...it is true.

Moses: Umm...Rameses, I don't like the sound of this.

Rameses: Why not?

Moses: Seriously? A Hebrew and a Egyptian...together? Rameses, I'll leave Egypt with the rest but...not without my sister.

When he said that my heart dropped. He wanted his sister to go with him with the other Hebrews.

Rameses: ...So...you're telling me that I have to give Miriam to you?

Moses: I'm sorry Rameses.

Rameses: ...But...I love her...

So I closed my eyes and took a minute to think and I've made my serious decision.

Rameses: You and your people can go...but Miriam will not leave Egypt, she is to stay with me and love me forever!

Then Moses tried to convince me to let her leave.

Moses: Rameses, please, you can't keep her here- Rameses: I'M NOT KEEPING HER, I'M LETTING HER STAY WITH ME!

Then I was walking to the double door then said; Tell your people they can go...but my love...Miriam. She's not going anywhere.

Moses: !

Rameses: So stay away...from our bond.

Then the doors closed infront of me.


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Begins

_**Moses's POV (Point Of View.)**_

Moses: So after Rameses disappeared in front of the doors, I had to follow them, even when he told me not to. When I told the people that we can leave, they were all excited. But I'm not leaving Egypt without my sister; Miriam.

_**Egypt.**__  
_

Now I was walking and walking until I saw a boat on the water. I ran up and spoke out; Rameses! He turned to me, Miriam was also there with him. I am NOT leaving without my sister.

Rameses: Hah. I love her Moses and she loves me and that's that...carry on now.

Moses: You can't keep ignoring me.

Rameses: Alright Moses. You've asked for it.

Miriam: No. Rameses. Don't hurt him.

Rameses: I won't. Boys. Bring him to me.

Moses: So Rameses's men all jumped out of the boat and started to get to the other side of the water. But God spoken to me and said; Take the staff in your hand Moses. So I did, and when the staff hit the water, all of the nile turned to blood. The soldiers freaked out and ran away, and was trying to get onto the boat but didn't succeed.

Rameses: Hotep, Huy, explain this to me!

Hotep: Okay Rameses we'll explain.

Huy: It's blood so we are gonna do the same thing.

Moses: They then did the same thing; it was blood.

Miriam: ...It's blood.

Rameses: Of course. Stay away, from our bond Moses. She loves me and I love her. You and your people can go!

Moses: I didn't gave up that easily, I wanted Miriam to come with us to the promise land. The plagues started, the following was;

Frogs.

Lice.

Live stock dead.

Bugs in people's beds.

Nats.

Flies.

Thunder from the sky, and fire raining down.

Hail of burning ice.

Locust eating the crops.

Boils.

Since he still didn't gave her to me. There was also another plague; Darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight Continues

_**Miriam's POV (Point Of View.)**_

Miriam: When darkness came I was afraid. I was looking for Rameses, but couldn't find him. Rameses. Rameses. Then he responded; Up here Miriam. On-top of the statue.

Then I climbed all the way up-top of the statue to see him.

Rameses: I'm glad you're safe.

Miriam: Me too.

We both kissed.

Miriam: Rameses.

Rameses: Yeah?

Miriam: Maybe if you would come with me, our bond will still be combined.

Rameses: But who would be in charge of my kingdom?

Miriam: Your kingdom doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters, is you.

Rameses: You're right. Who gives a crap about my kingdom? You are the one that matters to me Miriam. I love you Miriam.

Miriam: I love you too.

Then we both kissed. That's when Moses came.

Moses: Rameses? Miriam? Rameses? Miriam?

Rameses: Up here. Now what else do you want? Oh let me guess...you want to take the love of my life away from me.

Rameses still doesn't want me gone. I agreed with Rameses. I didn't want to leave him either. But Moses is just ruining it, for my own good.

Moses: I'm glad I found you both.

Miriam: Moses...why...are you doing this?

Moses: It's for your own good Miriam. Come with me, we can go to the promise land that God promised us- Rameses: I told you before Moses, my love; Miriam, is not going anywhere.

Moses: Not until she decides.

Rameses: Moses, no deciding, she has already chosen to stay with me.

Moses: Miriam is my sister!

Rameses: I KNOW THAT!

Miriam: Moses, please don't let me choose between you and Rameses. I love him...he loves me...forever and ever. The first time I saw him, he...took my breath away, the same thing with him when he first saw me. Please Moses I'm begging you...don't ruin this Moses...don't ruin my bond.

Rameses's and Miriam's Son: Father, Mother.

We looked at him.

It's so dark.

Me and Rameses were in worry of him.

I'm frightened.

Miriam: It's okay baby. We're here.

Rameses's and Miriam's Son: Why is he here?

Moses: ...

Rameses's and Miriam's Son: Is it that the man who tried to take mommy away?

Rameses: ...Yes. He just wants to ruin our...bond.

Moses: Rameses. I really don't wanna have to force you. But I would be grateful if only Miriam comes with me.

Miriam: Moses!

Rameses: How many times do I have to tell you?! She doesn't want to leave. She wants to stay.

Moses: Miriam is my sister, where ever I go, she goes! Please...let my sister leave before something else happens here. Think of y'all's son.

Miriam: We do Moses. I don't wanna leave. I want to stay with my husband and my son.

Moses: Husband?

Miriam: Yeah. I married him.

Rameses: Moses. Now I shouldn't have let the Hebrews go. I want you to leave before you make things worse and then your sister would have to blame you for it.

Moses: No. Not without my sister.

Rameses: Fine! There shall be a great cry in all of Egypt. Such as never has been nor ever will be again!

Rameses's and Miriam's Son: *Gasp*!

Miriam: No. It's okay.

Moses: ...Rameses, if only you never met my sister.


	7. Chapter 7: We're Done

_**Moses's POV (Point Of View.)**_

Moses: They think I'm ruining their bond, but I'm not. I'm just doing whats best for my sister; Miriam. God has come to me again, saying...take a lamb...and with it's blood, mark the land post of every door. For tonight I shall past through the land of Egypt, and smite all the first born...but when I see the blood upon your door...I shall past over you, and the plague shall not enter. Then we all went to sleep and the plague came and smited all the first born. Including Rameses's and Miriam's son. I watched as I saw Rameses putting his son on the rectangle stone. And putting a blanket on-top of him.

Miriam: *Sobs Sobs*

Rameses: ...Moses...get out...you have done...enough.

Then I walked away.

Miriam went behind Rameses to comfort him but.

Miriam: You...still have me.

Rameses: ...Get out.

Miriam: W-What?!

Rameses: I said...get...out...we can't continue the rest of our bond because Moses is just gonna keep on ruining everything.

Miriam: But Rameses...I love you.

Rameses: I...know. If he wants you to go with him that bad...just go.

Then Miriam comfort him by putting her arms around his neck and her head on his back. But in anger Rameses shoved Miriam off of him.

Rameses: Leave me!

_**Miriam's POV (Point Of View.)**_

Miriam: After he told me to leave...I was heart broken. Because of my brother. So I did what he told me to do and left. When I was outside I cried my eyes out. Our bond wasn't going to last forever. I wish I met him sooner. If I had, none of this wouldn't have happened. But that's just how life is. You can't change it.

Then I headed back to my old home in sadness. When I got there Moses was standing by the door.

Moses: ...Miriam...I'm...so sorry.

Miriam: ...Moses. Don't worry about it. Right now I'm...heart broken.

Then I went inside and continued crying.


	8. Chapter 8: A Tragic Moment

_**Miriam's POV (Point Of View.)**_

Miriam: After I left his Palace, I don't think I won't be seeing him again. Nor will I ever enjoy his hospitality, comfort, and kindness. Rameses was a really nice guy, but when it comes to someone ruining your relationship with someone you love so much, that may just ruin your life. So...everyone was free...including me. If only I convinced Rameses to come with me, but that didn't came to my head at that time. After I cried my eyes out, Moses came to comfort me.

Moses: I'm really sorry Miriam.

Miriam: ...

Moses: I know you miss him Miriam, but I wouldn't leave Egypt without you.

In a disappointed tone I responded; Moses...why are you even talking to me?

Moses: I'm just trying to cheer you up.

Miriam: Moses...you do know that I'm heart broken right? And now I don't think I won't be seeing him again! Let's just go...Moses...to the promise land.

_**Moses's POV (Point Of View.)**_

Moses: I now notice what I just done. Rameses was right. Miriam too was right. I was trying to ruin their bond. I feel so ashamed of myself. She's heart broken, Rameses for sure is heart broken. I'm not gonna have this tragic moment get in the way between both of them. I decided it was time to bring them back together.


	9. Chapter 9: Reunite Miriam With Rameses

_**Moses's POV (Point Of View.)**_

Moses: So since I ruined their bond I'm gonna have to clean up this mess. By reuniting Miriam with Rameses.

_**Red Sea.** _

Moses: Now that we are at the Red Sea I needed to do this quickly as fast as possible. I got God's permission to split the Red Sea and the Sea began to part. We all walked along the path and then we were at the end. Then I told a Hebrew to blow the horn to signal me if Rameses was coming. He blew the horn and Rameses appeared. He started to charge all the way to the parted Red Sea, but when he got there the water began to drown his men but, the water pushed against him and led him to us; The Hebrews. I told Miriam that I had a surprise for her and...it was Rameses.

Rameses: ...!

Miriam: Rameses?

Rameses: Miriam?...Oh my God...MIRIAM!

Miriam: RAMESES!

Moses: I watched as they were happy to be with each other.

Miriam: What are you doing here?

Rameses: Well- heh- It doesn't matter, I'm with you again like I hoped I would.

Miriam: Oh Rameses, I'm so happy you're here.

They broke apart from hugging and Miriam started to ask me why did I brought him here.

Miriam: Moses...why?

Moses: Well...I knew how much you and him loved each other so I didn't want you to be heart broken any longer.

Miriam: Thank you Moses!

Rameses: Moses.

Moses: Yeah?

Rameses: Are you sure about this?

When he asked me that...I've made my decision and I was serious.

Moses: Yes Rameses. I am sure of this.

Rameses: You are?

Moses: ...Yes.

Rameses: ...Thank you Moses.

Moses: You're welcome. Now let's CELEBRATE!


	10. Chapter 10: The Happy Ending

_**Miriam's POV (Point Of View.)**_

Miriam: And there I was...reunited with my love one; Rameses. We were both still married though. I thanked Moses for bringing him to me. My heart felt like it was broken, but with Rameses here, It's like my heart is back together. We celebrated me and Rameses's return as loved ones. So yeah there's nothing much left to say now. So that's my love story. This was all about me and Rameses. A Hebrew and a Egyptian. Me and Rameses will still be married forever until one of us dies and returns to God.

_**Hope you enjoyed this story. More will come to FanFiction soon. Just because I'm finished with this story doesn't mean I won't make anymore. I love FanFiction, and I love writing stories. This is now; The Happy Ending. So..."The End."**_


End file.
